


a mother's gift

by jellybabiestomanual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, i want to make everything all better for him but alas all i can do is write sad fanfiction, in honor of dean's birthday, mommy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybabiestomanual/pseuds/jellybabiestomanual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m thirty-five today, Mom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mother's gift

**Author's Note:**

> this work is also on [tumblr](http://teamfreesnuggles.tumblr.com/post/74435188894/im-thirty-five-today-mom-dean-looked-down-at).

“I’m thirty-five today, Mom.”

Dean looked down at the photo in his hand, the blonde woman smiling back up at him. He closed his eyes.

“Thirty-five. That’s older than you ever got. And that’s not right, it’s not fair.”

His voice caught.

“I wish you were still here. You could tell me what I should do here. That’s what moms are supposed to be for, right? Help fix their kids’ screw ups? But I don’t know if it can be fixed this time, Mom. I screwed it up with Sammy real bad, lied to him, and long story short, people have died that shouldn’t have because I was too damn selfish. And I wish I could make it right but it’s too damn big this time.”

Dean’s throat seemed to swell, forcing him to choke the words out.

“So, um, I don’t know if you have any kind of heavenly connection or whatever, but um. That’s what I want, for my birthday, Mom. For things to be okay again. I mean, God knows I don’t deserve it, but I’d like...I’d like to not be alone.”

There was no sound at all in the motel room when he finished, and that was answer enough for Dean. He tucked his mother’s photo back into his wallet and sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.

And then, in the silence, his phone began to ring.


End file.
